


SMH Goes to the Women's March

by Oddree13



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Privilege, Protests, Women's March Boston
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddree13/pseuds/Oddree13
Summary: Just a quick drabble about the team going to the Women's March in Boston, and Dex wondering if he has a space there.





	

Dex looked around nervously as they rode the T into Boston. Of all of his teammates he was the least politically active, and it worried him that he would just feel out of place, or that they would leave him behind because he wasn’t really one of them.

Shitty had hosted a bunch of them the night before so they didn’t have to leave from Samwell that morning, and was currently leaning against the train with his sign that read “This Is What A Feminist Looks Like” as he chatted with Lardo (who constructed a large vulva with teeth) about the planning some of the law students did prior to the March.

Sitting on a chair was Ransom who was looking at anatomy flash cards as the train moved along, while Holster kept feeding him pieces of a muffin to keep him focused. The bespectacled blond had made two signs for them with appropriate Park and Recs references citing Lesile Knope’s disapproval.  

A bit further down the train were Chowder and Farmer, who had come up with a pair of signs that said “Her body her choice” and “My body my choice” respectively.

Nursey, of course, had made a sign - “They tried to bury us. They didn’t know we were seeds” - with far too long of an explanation and was currently telling the girl next to him that the quote was from a queer Greek poet named Dinos Christianopoulos who as a result of his identity was marginalized, and the quote has been translated and used by the Zapatista in Mexico, he explained animatedly.

As the train stopped, and they all got off, they walked first to meet Bitty and Jack at a nearby café. Bitty was bundled, but still managed to make himself look great with a rainbow cape and a sign that said “Okay Ladies Now Let's Get In Formation” with a fierce Beyonce photo. Jack, as always, was subtle. He had a simple sign that said “Love is love is love,” that Bitty clearly made for him.

Taking a glance as his surroundings, Dex saw all the hats, signs, smiles, and energy as they walked towards the rally. All he could think was who was he to be here after all? He passed. He was a white guy who most people thought was straight, and who shocked most of his team by agreeing to go.

Seeing his anxiety, Nursey moved closer to him and held his hand. “You know, feminism is the radical notion that all people are equal. You are people. And I know you’re thinking you don’t belong here, and that just means you get this isn’t just for you. Which means you’re doing it right,” he smiled, and pecked his boyfriend on the cheek.

Finally, Dex pulled out his rolled up sign from his jacket and held it up - “Bisexuals are just confused by your ignorance”


End file.
